Of Yin and Yang
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Imperious is Yin and Meemy is Yang. They balance each other in a universal way. A Mystic Force/Magiranger oneshot. With guest star, Octoroo from Power Rangers Samurai.


**"Of Yin and Yang"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, and I definately don't own Super Sentai. **_

_**Summary: Imperious is Yin and Meemy is Yang. They balance each other in a universal way. A Mystic Force/Magiranger oneshot. With guest star, Octoroo from Power Rangers Samurai.**_

_**Warning: Contains a SLASH.**_

Deep within the Infershia, Imperious walked quietly (in a sneaky way) into the room. He was carrying some sort of a glass tube of green liquid. The liquid looks deadly and highly poisonous. Poisonous enough to kill anything. Even something that is extremely powerful. There wasn't anyone present in the room. The room is empty and silent. Absolutely no one was in the room. Except a sleeping N Ma. The pool in the center of the room is white. The pool would be red if N Ma was using it. Right now the creature is sleeping within the pool, unaware of Imperious's dastardly plan to poison him and take over as the new ruler of Infershia.

"No one is here." Imperious said as he approached the sleeping N Ma, opening the glass tube of the poisonous liquid. "Time is running out. Everyone would be back from fighting the Power Rangers and the Magirangers soon. I must strike N Ma now if I want to rule Infershia."

When he was about to pour the poisonous liquid into the pool, Imperious was startled by a voice that said, "Imperious! What on earth are you doing?" It caused the dark wizard to accidently drop the glass tube on the floor, breaking into small broken pieces as the poisonous liquid splatter on the floor. He cursed under his breath as he turned around to see his counterpart, Meemy, walking towards him in a furious rage.

"I was just working on a potion, Meemy." Imperious said, lying through his teeth. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Liar!" Meemy said as he smirked in a mean way. "Did you actually expect me to believe that, Imperious?"

He pushed his counterpart aside and pointed to the bubbling substance among the shattered remains of the glass tube as he asked, "How do you explain this? You were trying to kill N Ma-sama as usual."

"Yeah. So what? I should be the ruler of Infershia. Not that lousy excuse for a leader."

"Why do you always do this, Imperious? N Ma-sama brought us back to life so we can use magic to grant our desires. We own him for all the good he's done for us. He gave us both this incredible gift. We should grant him the surface world to rule over. Not try to kill him!"

Imperious just turn his back on his counterpart as he crossed his arms and said, "I don't own N Ma nothing."

"He's our god!"

"You mean 'your' god."

"Imperious-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm no one's puppet. I don't serve under some disgusting beast! I'm not a mindless servant like you, Meemy. I'm not as ignorant as you. You must be that stupid to think that foul creature is a god."

Tears began to build up in the priest's eyes. Those words that his counterpart said to him was harsh and cruel. He can't believe that Imperious would treat him this way. Even think that he's a 'mindless servant'. It hurt him. It hurt him deeply, inside and out. He felt his heart break in two. The pain was unbearable, both emotionally and mentally. It hurt worst than being burned alive or stabbed to death a thousand-trillion times. Imperious has really hurt Meemy with the things he has just said.

"Wolzard and Koragg were right about you, Imperious." Meemy said as his tears escape his eyes and hit the floor below him.

"Right about what?" Imperious asked, a puzzled expression on his face. "What did those two fools say about me?"

"They say you are treacherous, dishonorable, heartless, devious, and selfish person that cares about no one but yourself."

"Did they really say that about me?"

"Yes. They knew how cruel and evil you really are. They knew you would do anything to take over as the ruler of Infershia. They even tried to convince N Ma-sama that you are untrustworthy and that you should be killed off. But I always convince N Ma-sama not to because he knows he can trust me. He knows I can keep you out of trouble. I always stood up for you. I care about you so much. I sometimes fear that I'll end up losing you forever. The reason why is because... I... I... have fallen in love with you."

Imperious's eyes widened in shock as he blushed a bright red. He turned back around to face his counterpart, who's eyes are filled with tears of sorrow and rejection. It was then that the dark wizard realize what a terrible mistake he had made. He has hurt the only one who has ever loved him. The only one who cares about him. The only one that truely understands him. The only one that he has become close to. The only one he hasn't even know that he loved til now. It filled him with fear and regret.

"Meemy, I'm sorry." Imperious said as he walked up to him to comfort him. "I didn't mean-"

Meemy stepped away from his counterpart as he said, "I should have let N Ma-sama destroy you, Imperious. What a fool I was to think that you'll love anyone besides yourself!"

Meemy ran out of the room as more and more tears escape from his eyes. Imperious just stood there in his own guilt, disgusted with himself over what he has done.

**XXXX**

"Ooh-ah-ooh!" Octoroo said as he looked through several ancient books on the shelves. "It sounds to me that you were too hard on Meemy. You really need to think about stuff before saying it, Imperious."

Imperious traveled to the Netherworld to speak with Octoroo, an elderly cephalopod-headed figure who is one of Master Xandred's two followers. Octoroo is one of the smartest Nighlocks. He would come up with complex strategies with a large amount of knowledge and magic. He also has some knowledge in medical techniques. Imperious came to the wise, old Nighlock for advice on how to make it up to Meemy.

"I honestly don't know what to do, Octoroo." Imperious said as he rubbed his forehead. "I never seen Meemy this upset. I didn't even know that he truely loves me. Hell, he's the only one that loves me. And now he hates me. I deserve it after the way I treat him."

Octoroo found an old Taoism book as an idea popped in his head.

"You know, even though you and Meemy are different, you two compelete each other as one with one another." He said as he opened the book and showed it to the dark wizard.

The page that the Nighlock turned to had a symbol of 'yin yang' with some ancient Chinese text written below it.

"Chinese believe that opposite forces balance each other in order to balance the universe." Octoroo explained. "Dark and light. Female and male. Low and high. Cold and hot. Elements of opposite sides work together to keep the world stable and whole. So you see, you're Yin and Meemy is Yang. You two belong together. You both balance each other in a universal way."

"Then what do I do?" Imperious asked.

"Go to Meemy, Imperious." Octoroo said as he put a hand on the dark wizard's shoulder. "Find him and show him how much you care about him. He will forgive you if you did."

**XXXX**

Imperious went into the forest to search for Meemy. He looked everywhere for the priest, and he still couldn't find. He was real worried and afraid that something bad might have happen to him. To make matters worst, a really dense fog covered the entire forest, making it hard to find anyone in the forest. The dark wizard searched and searched til he finally found Meemy crying under a old oak tree. He sighed in relief to know that the priest is alright. Meemy noticed that Imperious was here and gave him the cold shoulder.

"Go away, Imperious." Meemy said as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm in enough pain as it is. I know that you hate me. So just leave me alone."

"But, Meemy, I came here looking for you." Imperious said as he sat next to the priest to comfort him, making the priest looked at him in confusion. "I thought deeply about what I said before, and I hate myself so badly for hurting you. I was foolish and heartless for what I said. I don't know what I was saying. I searched everywhere endlessly to find you, to tell you how sorry I was for treating you that way. I don't hate you, Meemy. I love you."

Meemy's eyes widened, now crying with tears of overwhelming joy. He hugged the dark wizard as he cried on his chest. Imperious smiled as he kissed the priest on the forehead, holding him in his arms for what seem like forever.

Imperious is Yin. Meemy is Yang. They balanced each other with their eternal love.

The End.

_Well, what do you guys think? =) Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? I know this is odd, but I absolutely love to write stories like this. Leave a review to tell me what you guys think about this oneshot. There are more slash stories coming soon. "Meow!" ;3_


End file.
